Unexpected Events
by CharmingSisters13
Summary: A Charming family story where unfortunate and unexpected events occur leaving Emma alone and feeling betrayed by her parents. More charming family moments to come throughout the story!
1. Chapter 1

**Unexpected Events**

 **Chapter 1**

This is a new story that I started when I was with my sister at the hospital who had just had c-section! I spent the last night with her and my new niece who is absolutely beautiful! :)

Oh and this is not my best story title :( Originally it was just called the hospital story.

And I don't own OUAT or it's characters!

Emma 21, Henry 3, Neal 1.5 (Snow pregnant 35 weeks)

9:15am

David and Emma were working on paperwork when Emma answered the station phone, "Swan speaking."

David half listened to the conversation on

Emma's side, but it didn't sound like an emergency.

Emma hung up the phone. "An old lady wants me to help her get a cat out of the tree. When will they realize that cats can come down on their own?" Emma asked in frustration.

"Sorry, kiddo." David said with a chuckle. "You better go help her."

Emma groaned and tore off the piece a paper she had wrote the address on. "I hate cats." Emma grumbled.

David chuckled as she left the station. He looked at his phone to see that it had only 5% left of the battery. "Crap. Why didn't I plug my phone in last night?" David said as he grimaced. It was only nine and it was almost dead.

9:25am

David answered his phone when he saw saw Snow's name pop up. "Hey Snow, what's going on?" David answered calmly.

"It's time. I know it's early, but it's coming." Snow said in a panicked voice.

"What? The baby's not due for five more weeks!" David said as he stood up.

"Well the baby is early! Get here now! And bring Emma so she can watch Neal and Henry." Snow said quickly. It was Saturday so Snow had been watching the two youngsters while David and Emma worked since they took last Monday off.

"She's out on a call. Why don't we just drop them off with Belle?"

"Ok, but make sure she knows."

"I will."

"Ok, get here soon!"

"I will. Bye." David said as he found his keys and looked to his phone to text Emma when it went dead. "Seriously?" David complained.

David decided to just write a note to her so that when she got back she would know where he was and that Snow was in labor.

EMMA-

SNOW WENT INTO LABOR AND I'M TAKING HER TO THE HOSPITAL. DROPPING THE KIDS OFF AT BELLE'S. – DAD

David then rushed off to get his pregnant wife and drop off the kids at Belle's.

Meanwhile, Emma had found the house and knocked on the door. The door opened to reveal a 35-year-old man not an old woman.

"Hello, I was called from a lady here to help get a cat out of a tree." Emma said thinking that this must be the son of the lady that called.

"Oh that tree is in the back. Come on in." The man said in a voice that was a little too creepy for Emma's taste.

"I'll just go around the house." Emma said and started to turn from the man.

The man grabbed her forearm. "I insisted." The man said as his fingers dug into her arm.

"Get your own cat." Emma said as she struggled to get away from the man. She knew that this wasn't a normal call and she wasn't going into that house.

"You are here to serve the community and my mom needs that cat down from the tree." The man said as he was able to pull Emma through the door.

 **Let me know what you think, this is just he beginning…**


	2. Chapter 2

Unexpected Events: Chapter 2

Unknowingly to Emma, there was a man working on his lawn across the street saw the exchange and phoned the station right away when he got Emma's cell (because David had switched the phones to her cell) he called the next person he could think of, Prince Thomas.

Meanwhile in the house, Emma was trying her best to fight the guy. He slammed her against a wall and she felt her hand go through the window. She knew she should feel the pain from the glass going in her arm, but she didn't. All she could think of was getting away from this man and hoping that her Dad would realize something was wrong and come look for her.

"Why don't you just settle down. You are hurting yourself." The man said as he kept trying to pull her further into the house.

Emma managed to get out of his arms and tried to get to the door, but he tripped her and she fell. The next thing she knew he was kicking her in the stomach and in the ribs. She stood back up trying to get out the door when she felt something hit her head causing her to fall to the ground and everything went dark.

Few minutes later…

Emma woke up with a huge headache. She didn't see the man, but she was in a room with the door shut laying on a couch. She grabbed her phone and was surprised that she still had it. She called her Dad, but it went straight to voicemail. She left a message telling him what happen and where she was. He would come soon. Nothing would keep him from saving her from this maniac.

She got up slowly and went to the door, hoping for some reason he left it open. It was locked and there were no windows in the room.

She dialed his number, but as it went to voicemail again the man came into the room.

"Yeah, that's not going to happen." The man said as he grabbed her phone and threw it across the room.

"He's coming you know." Emma said confidently.

"He didn't even answer plus I would just tell him you fell from the tree and hit an old window when you did." The man said with a creepy smile.

"Like he would believe you over me."

"He would." The man said confidently. "Drink this. It will help your head."

"Uh yeah right. Drink the stuff the crazy man that just kidnapped me gave me, no thanks."

"It's not an option." The man said before charging her and making her drink it.

She felt funny the second it went down her throat. Then she felt her self falling and then everything went black again.

10:15am

Emma woke up with the sound of sirens and trying to get up, but she was strapped down to something that wasn't comfortable. There were red and blue lights and voices, but none of them were her parents' voices.

"She's awake." She heard a familiar voice say.

"Hey Emma. They are going to take you to the hospital." Thomas said softly as he came into her view.

"Call my parents?" Emma managed to spit out as she began to panic.

"We are trying to get ahold of them. I bet they will meet you at the hospital." Thomas told her with a kind smile.

Emma nodded. "My Dad didn't save me?" Emma asked confused.

"No, a man across the street saw the man dragging you into his house and called the station, but it went to your phone so he called me. I got a few guys together and tried to get ahold of your Dad, but couldn't get him."

"Oh." Emma said, wondering why her Dad was suddenly MIA.

Why didn't he come when she called? If he had been on his phone, he would have just called back right away or listened to the message she left.

They started to put her in the ambulance and she realized what they were doing. She did NOT want to be on the ambulance. "No. No. No…" Emma shouted out.

"What's wrong, Miss Swan?" The paramedic asked softly.

"I am not getting on the ambulance….I'm fine." Emma said quickly in a panicked voice.

Thomas heard her and went over quickly to help. He felt like Emma was a niece to him and knew her parents would want someone to calm her down.

"Emma, they are just going to take you to the hospital, okay?"

"But my parents?" Emma said in a worried voice.

"I will get in contact with them and I bet they will meet you there." Thomas told her.

"Ok." Emma said feeling like she was once again alone, but she hoped that he was right. However, she feared that he was wrong because they had already been absent when she really needed them. She thought she could trust them, but maybe she was wrong and they were like everyone else.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

11:00am

Emma was in the ER with nurses and a doctor she had never met surrounding her. It was overwhelming and they were hardly talking to her as they got her situated in a bed and checked her over.

"My parents?" Emma asked and they all got quiet.

"We are trying to get ahold of them." The doctor said to her.

Emma frowned. "I want to wait for them." Emma decided.

"I'm sorry, but you need immediate treatment. We will keep trying to get ahold of them, but we need to get an IV started and get your arm cleaned and stitched up." The doctor answered her.

Emma didn't like that, but this doctor seemed very serious and she was already feeling stressed with being in the hospital that she couldn't argue with him.

A nurse came up with an IV and she tensed up. "I don't want that." Emma tried.

"I'm sorry, but it's doctor's orders." The nurse said in a kind, but firm voice.

Emma frowned as the lady took her arm and wiped an alcohol wipe on her hand. Before she knew it, the nurse poked her and the IV was in her hand. She hated IVs.

"Now, we will be able to give you some pain meds before starting on your arm."

Emma nodded, but she was not happy with this trip to the hospital especially when her family was nowhere to be found.

1:00pm

After taking over an hour to fix her arm up, Emma was being taken to get x-rays to make sure nothing was broken even though they did know that her ribs were most likely broken or at least bruised. They had found many bruises that were beginning to start that were shaped like a fingers where the man had grabbed her.

"Have you got ahold of my parents yet?" Emma asked the nurse as she took her to get the x-rays.

"I'm afraid not, but we are still trying." The nurse said.

Emma looked down at her lap sadly. Where were they that they hadn't even looked at their phones? Why hadn't her Dad realized that something happened on her call? She needed them and they weren't with her. She had thought she could count on them, but maybe she had thought wrong. Maybe she couldn't count on them.

6:30pm

Emma was rolled into the room that they were going to keep her in overnight. They wanted to watch her to make sure that her arm wasn't infected from the glass. They had given her a tetanus shot, but she hadn't had one before so they were worried. Plus with her being drugged they were worried that it was still in her system. Plus they couldn't get ahold of her parents and she would need someone to take her home and take care of her.

"Do you know if they found my phone? HHHee….threw it." Emma said and stuttered at the end when she was talking about the man.

"Yes, it is with your stuff."

"Is it broken?"

"I don't know. Let's see."

The nurse got out her phone and tried to turn it on. It came on, but it had a couple of big cracks in it. "Well it still works." She said as she handed it to Emma.

Emma looked at it and frowned when there were no messages or missed calls from either parent.

"Ok, well I'll leave you be. Your nurse from this floor will be in shortly."

Emma nodded. She was in a room on the far side with another patient in the first bed. This was turning out to be a really bad day. Where was her Dad and Mom?

7:50pm

Robin Hood walked into Emma's hospital room. "How are you feeling, Emma?"

"Fine." Emma said quickly. When he had come in she was hoping it was her Dad, but it wasn't. "I'm on pain meds."

Robin chuckled. "Well that does help. I just came to let you know that we lost the man that hurt you, but we are searching for him."

"He's out there still?" Emma asked suddenly worried that he would find her again.

"Yes, but we will find him." Robin reassured her. "Where are your parents?"

"I don't know. They can't get ahold of them." Emma said with a frown.

"Wasn't your Dad working with you today?"

"Yes." Emma answered. "Can you find them for me?" Emma asked with hopeful eyes.

"Of course. I'll drop by the station and your house to see if your parents are there. They will get here, don't you worry."

Emma nodded, but she was beginning to wonder if she wasn't very important to them if they weren't there.

"Do you need anything else?"

"No, just find my parents please."

"I will do my best." Robin said before heading out of the room.

11:07 pm

"She is so beautiful." David said as he looked at his little daughter in his wife's arms.

"She is." Snow said completely in awe of her little girl.

"I'm surprised that Emma never came over. I left her a note." David said as he realized that he hadn't heard from her all day.

"She probably just went to get the kids. That's what we planned on anyway."

"Then I should call and let her know that she was born."

"Yes, you should."

David pulled out his phone. "Oh right, it died after you called me. Did you happen to bring a charger?"

"Yes, in my bag." Snow said with a smile.

"Good. That will save me a trip home." David said with a smile of his own.

He plugged his phone in and went back to Snow and the baby. "She is so cute." David said as he touched her little cheek.

They were in a mom and baby room that had an extra bed for David to sleep in. Snow had been in labor since they got there, but then they realized that the baby was breach so they ran Snow into surgery for a c-section.

She now had to be in the hospital for 3 days which was going to be difficult for Emma and David, but they would figure it out.

12:07am

"I thought you were going to call Emma?" Snow said with a chuckle.

"Oh yeah." David said as he rushed over to his phone and turned it on. It immediately started to show him all his missed calls and voicemails. "What in the world?" He had calls from Robin, Thomas, Grumpy, the Hospital, and lastly Emma. Multiple and multiple of calls from various town members and friends. He first went to his voicemail from Emma that was from 9:37am. He clicked on it and listened to the message.

 _ **Dad. I don't think there is a cat. The man grabbed me and dragged me into his house. I'm locked in a room without windows. Please come. The address is 2146 Richards Drive. Please come soon.**_

David was freaking out inside as he realized that this was early in the morning and he had no clue if she was able to get away from whoever had the nerve to kidnap his daughter.

The next message was from Thomas.

 _ **David, Emma was kidnapped by Tom Smith, but don't worry we are going in to get her. Call me when you get this.**_

David was relieved that Thomas had been there to rescue her, but he couldn't believe that he wasn't there. He listened to the next message from Thomas.

 _ **David we got her out of there, but he got away. He must have drugged her because she was passed out when I found her and wouldn't wake up. Her arm is bleeding and covered in glass. It looks like it went through a window. Call me when you get here. They are putting her on the gurney right now to go to the hospital.**_

David realized that Emma must be at the hospital where they were and she had been there for most of the day.

He listened to a few more messages that were wondering where he was and telling him that Emma was at the hospital.

"What's wrong, David?" Snow asked as she looked over to see her husband looking horrified.

"Um Emma went on a call this morning a little before you called. My phone died, but I guess the man there kidnapped her and hurt her. She's here now and been here since 11am."

"What?" Snow said in disbelief and worry for her oldest daughter.

"I need to find her. Um will you be okay while I do?" David asked.

"Yes, of course. Go find her."

David kissed his wife and baby girl before heading out of the room to ask someone where his daughter was. He felt so utterably terrible for not being there for her.

He reached the information desk and the lady asked him what he needed help with.

"Yes, my daughter is here somewhere. Can you please tell me where she is?" David asked in an urgent voice.

"Yes what is her name?"

"Emma Swan." David said quickly.

"She is on the 3rd floor in room 315." The lady answered.

"Thanks." David said before running off to the elevator. He needed to get to her right away and make sure she was okay.

He made it to the floor and found a nurse coming out of a room.

"Nurse, could you direct me towards room 315?"

"Yes, who are you here for?"

"Emma Swan." David said as he followed her to the other side of the floor.

"Oh they finally got ahold of you? She's been asking all day for us to get in contact with you."

David frowned. "My wife went into labor early and my phone had died early this morning."

"Well this is her room."

David didn't wait to say goodbye, but rushed into the room.


	4. Chapter 4: Where were you?

_Thanks for the reviews! :) Hope you enjoy this chapter!_

Chapter 4 – Where were you?

David looked to the first bed, but it wasn't Emma so he continued to the other bed. Emma was laying on the bed with her eyes closed and one hand gripping her phone that was cracked. He looked to the board that was across from her bed to see the nurse's name and her goals like Snow had.

-Rest

-Drink Fluids

-Ice Ribs and Arm

-Limited Mobility with assistance

David frowned as he walked up to see Emma looking pale and connected to an IV pole. She had bruises on her head and arms. Her arm was propped up on a pillow with an ice pack on it.

"Emma, sweetie." David said softly as he lightly touched her cheek.

Emma opened her eyes quickly. "Where were you?" Emma asked with a hurt expression. She had been waiting and waiting for her parents to come all day.

"Your mom had the baby. A little bit after you left, your mom called and I rushed home to take her to the hospital. I left you a note because my phone died after talking to your mom. The baby was born just an hour and half ago. They had to do a c-section."

"You didn't even try to get ahold of me. I needed you." Emma said as few tears came down her face. She had been through a lot in the last 12 hours and she was raw with emotion.

"I know, honey. I'm sorry, I was just so worried about your mother and I figured you went to go get your brother and son. I am so sorry I wasn't there for you."

Emma was hurt still. She had gone all day without them when she had been so terrified and alone. She had needed them, but they were off having another baby. She knew it was a good excuse, but why was it that they hadn't even wondered where she was?

She looked up after a moment. "Is it a boy or a girl?"

David smiled softly. "It's a girl."

You would think Emma would be happy about that, but she wasn't. This baby girl would just replace her. She already had. They hadn't even thought about her until now.

David could see she was upset and it hurt him to think that she was feeling so hurt by them once again. "I am sorry, Emma. When I turned on my phone and saw all those missed calls and voicemails, I freaked out. Then I listened to your messages and almost had a heart attack thinking that you were still in there. I am so sorry I wasn't there."

"You weren't here all day. I hate hospitals." Emma complained, but she knew that he was telling her the truth, but that didn't stop her from hurting.

"I know. I know. But I'm here now."

Emma couldn't stay mad and standoffish for long. She needed her Daddy. She nodded to let her Dad know she forgave him at least for now.

David smiled as he came closer to her and kissed her forehead. "It's okay now." He reassured her.

Emma let her tears out that she had been holding all day.

David did his best to comfort her without hurting her further. "I'm here now, sweetheart. It's okay. I'm here."

After Emma settled, David started to look over her injuries. "I need to talk to your nurse. See what all your injuries are." David said before pushing the nurse button.

"Dad!" Emma said a second later when she realized that he hit the button. "I'm fine."

"You are not fine. You arm looks terrible and it says you need to ice your ribs so you obviously either have bruised or broken ribs. Not to mention everything else that could be wrong."

"Did you need something, Miss Swan?"

"No…" Emma started, but was quickly interrupted by David's "Yes."

"I just got here and I was wondering if you could fill me in on her injuries and what is going on for them."

"And who are you?" The nurse asked.

"David Nolan, her Dad." David said quickly.

"Oh good someone got ahold of you." The nurse said in relief. "She has two broken ribs on her left side. Bruises covering her stomach. It looks like she was kicked a couple of times breaking her ribs and giving her those bruises. We are hoping that there is not internal bleeding. She has multiple other bruises that look like handprints. Her wrists are a little roughed up from being tied with rope. Her arm was put through a window that had microglass in it so we have to take the glass out and stitch the cuts that were more than fourth of an inch. She was drugged which we are hoping just gets washed from her system. We are keeping her for at least a night to watch for infection from her arm and to make sure whatever she was drugged with isn't affect her. Plus we want to make sure there is no internal bleeding."

"What about the bruise on her head?" David asked feeling completely horrified at the list of Emma's injuries.

"She does have a mild concussion, but since she was knocked out after the hit and woke up we know that she will be fine. She will just have a headache and be sore."

"Is she on anything for the pain?"

"Yes, we have her on Norco and Ibuprofen for now."

David nodded. "Is there anything we need to be watching for?"

"We are watching for fever in case she gets an infection from the glass. We gave her a tetanus shot, but we aren't sure if we caught it in time. For the internal injuries, if she passes out because of sharp pains in her abdomen then we would have to get her to surgery."

Emma looked up quickly at the word surgery that hadn't told her that. She did not want surgery!

"Surgery?"

"Yes, to go in and fix whatever would be causing the pains."

David nodded, but didn't want to ask anymore in front of his daughter that looked frightened.

"I'll be back in an hour with your meds and to check your vitals. If you need me just push the button."

After the nurse left, David turned to Emma and Emma looked up at him with sad eyes. "I want to go home."

"I'm afraid that is not going to happen."

"I don't want surgery."

"I know and that may not happen."

"Is mom okay?"

"Yes, but she had to have a c-section so she will be here for three nights."

"Can I see her?" Emma asked with a hopeful voice.

"I wish you could, but neither of you can really move right now." David told her with a sympathetic frown.

Emma frowned in disappointment.

"You will see her soon enough." David encouraged her softly. "Now why don't you get some rest while I go fill in your mother."

Emma gasped. "You're leaving?"

"I am just going down to level 2 to tell your mother what's going on. I'll be back soon. I promise."

"But….he's still out there."

"The guy who did this to you?" David asked, having not realized that they still hadn't found the man. He figured they had got him by now.

Emma nodded.

"He's not going to come here."

"You don't know that. He might." Emma said with worried frown.

"Emma, I'll make sure to tell them not to let anyone come in here that you don't know." David said. He would talk to the nurse and make sure they don't let any strangers into Emma's room. Then he would call Robin and Thomas to see how they were doing on finding the scumbag.

"Don't leave me."

"Emma, I'll be right back. I just need to make sure your mother and baby sister are okay and let your mom know what happen."

Emma wasn't happy with him leaving and just felt like he was leaving her for his new daughter. He had been with 'her' all day when she needed him. Now Emma needed him and after only ten minutes he was leaving her again to go to his new daughter.

"Fine. Go be with your new daughter." Emma grumbled as she turned her head away from her Dad.

"Emma." David scolded. "Don't be like that. You know that I love you, Neal, and this new baby just the same. I know that I wasn't there for you today and I am so sorry for that, but I need to tell your mother what is going on. I will be back soon."

David kissed her head when she continued to look the other way. "I love you, Emma Swan. I'll be right back, I promise."

David didn't want to leave her, but he needed to talk to his wife and figure out how to be with her and Emma at the same time.

He left the room reluctantly and then asked the nurse to make sure no one strange went into the room since the man that did that to her was still loose. She agreed and then he called Robin Hood.

"David, where have you been? I've been looking all over for you and your wife."

"Snow went into labor early and my phone died this morning." David said quickly staying outside of Emma's room until he knew for sure that the man wasn't anywhere near Emma.

"Wow, congratulations."

"Thanks."

"So you saw Emma?"

"Yes. Did you get the lowlife that did that to her?" David asked in a rough voice. He was trying his best to control his instinct to go find that man and strangle him to death for laying a finger on his daughter.

"Not yet, but we are following his trail."

"What direction is he headed?" David asked as he looked around him.

"His headed towards the northwest corner of the woods near the toll bridge."

"Ok, as long as he is nowhere near Emma. I wish I could help catch him…"

"But you need to be with your family. We have this. We will get him." Robin reassured his friend.

"Thank you, Robin." David said sincerely.

"Nothing you wouldn't do for me. I'll keep you updated." Robin told him before hanging up.

David sighed in relief before glancing back in Emma's room and deciding that she may feel better if she knew the man was no where around. He walked in past the 1st bed. "Emma." David said softly and Emma kept facing the other way. "I called Robin and he said that the man was in the woods and nowhere near here."

Emma was relieved to hear the man wasn't by the hospital, but she was still mad at her Dad so she didn't respond or look at him. Plus she didn't want him to see the tears she had shed since he left a few minutes ago.

"I'll be right back, sweetie." David said once again before kissing her head.

David left the room and he ran back up to Snow's room. He had to figure out a way to be there for all of his girls plus look out for his son and grandson that were still with Belle. They would be confused as to why they hadn't seen their family. He would need to check on them and bring them to the hospital at some point.

 **Please Review! :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Together Again

Sorry it's been forever! I got a review from _Loboselina_ and knew she had put out quite a few chapters of her story,  Charming Family drabbles, so I decided to try to give her and you all another chapter! It's a bit long, but I didn't think anyone would mind the length! Enjoy!

Remember: Emma 21, Henry 3, Neal 1.5 (Snow just had a baby girl named Gracie).

 **Chapter 5: Together Again**

After reaching his wife's hospital room, David informed her of what happened and Emma's injuries.

"I need to be there with her because she is terrified that he is going to come find her. And of course she hates hospitals and doesn't listen to what they tell her to do so I need to be there with her, but I need to be here with you since you can't even get out of bed to get the baby when she cries. How am I supposed to be here and there at the same time?" David finished in a panicked voice.

"Can we move her up here?" Snow asked softly.

"Do you think they would do that?"

"Maybe. We could talk to Whale."

"Yes, let's do that. She wants to see you anyway. Then I could be with both of you, all of you."

Snow hit her nurse button and the nurse came in a few minutes later. "Would you mind seeing if Dr. Whale is available?"

"Sure. I'll be right back."

5 minutes later….

"I heard you needed to see me?"

"Yes, did you hear about Emma being here?"

"No, I didn't."

"Well she is and they are keeping her overnight." Snow said.

Whale was already going over to the computer they had in the room. He searched for Emma and found her. He looked at her chart to figure out all that was wrong.

"We were wondering if it was possible to get her moved up here to this room. She hates hospitals as it is and she just went through a terrifying situation. She really needs to be with us, but I also need to be with Snow and the baby." David told him.

"Well this is a mom and baby floor and Emma wouldn't get all the rest she needs, but in Emma's case it may actually be more beneficial than harmful for her to be in here. I'll see what I can do and I'll transfer her to me so that I can treat both of you."

"Thanks, Whale." David said sincerely.

"I haven't done anything yet, but I'll try."

"Thanks anyway." Snow said with a smile.

Whale left, but came back fifteen minutes later. "Ok, I talked to her doctor and got her transferred to me. I also got approval from the board to get her moved in her. I have already sent the order for her to be brought down here."

"Good. Thank you so much, Whale." Snow said in relief.

"Yes, Thank you." David said as he shook his hand.

"How long will it take for her to be up here?" Snow asked after a moment.

"Probably ten to fifteen minutes at the most."

"Maybe you should go down there and make sure she knows what is going on?" Snow said to her husband.

"Yes, I'll head down."

"I'll come with you. I need to look at her anyway." Whale said and they walked out together.

*****OUAT****

"Hey sweetheart." David said as he came to Emma's bed as Whale found her chart.

She had accidentally fallen asleep because of the medicine she was on.

"Dad." Emma breathed in relief.

"I told you I'd be back." David said with a smile. "And Whale is going to look over you and then let you come up to your mother's room to stay."

"He's letting me out?" Emma asked hopefully.

"Uh no. Just moving you down to your mother's room." David answered quickly.

Emma frowned, but at least she would be with her parents.

"Hello Miss Swan, let's get you checked out and then upstairs." Whale said as he came up to her.

*****OUAT*****

"Can't I just walk up?" Emma asked as the people came to help transport her to her mom's room.

Three no's answered at the same time. Her father, Dr. Whale, and the transporter.

"Emma, you are injured. You have to stay in bed." David said softly as if he was talking to a little kid.

"But it's weird being taken through the hallways in a bed." Emma grumbled.

"I know, but you and your mother can both complain about that with each other." David told her with a chuckle. Snow had complained about the same thing earlier.

Emma frowned. She didn't want to just complain about it, she didn't want to ride in the bed at all!

"Dad.." Emma complained.

"Emma, this isn't a discussion or an option. It is hospital protocol and you will do what they ask." David told her firmly, but kindly.

Emma's face reddened some at his scolding because it was in front of Whale and the two transporters that were going to take her to her mom's room. She looked down at her blanket to avoid all their eyes. She felt like a little girl that just got in trouble in front of a bunch of people.

"Do you understand?" David asked when she didn't respond.

Emma nodded, but didn't look up. He had to just keep going, didn't he?

David hid a smile at her blushing in embarrassment. She didn't need to be embarrassed. He was just trying to stop her inevitable argument if he didn't put a stop to it right away.

"Are we ready to go?" One of the transporters asked.

"Yes, you may head out." Whale answered after putting Emma's IV bags on the bed for now.

David moved away so they could get the bed out of the room. Emma finally looked up as they started to move her and found her father to make sure he was still there.

"Is it alright if I walk up with you guys?" David asked, knowing Emma would want him with her.

"Yes, that's fine." Whale answered.

David looked back at Emma to see her relax some and was happy that it helped her that he was there with her. "Thank you."

****OUAT****

Snow had been waiting for her daughter and her husband to come up. She was hoping it wouldn't take long for them to get Emma up to her room, but she knew that hospitals tended to take forever for anything.

She heard her husband's voice and knew they must be coming in her room. She heard her door open and then saw her baby girl being wheeled in looking not so pleased with being wheeled around in a bed. She totally understood her frustration. The next thing she noticed was her bandaged arm which made her mad at the man who thought it was okay to hurt her daughter.

"Are you alright, sweetie?" Snow asked when Emma looked at her.

"I'm fine." Emma answered, but Snow could tell that she wasn't fine. Her daughter's eyes told a whole another story. She was shaken up by the whole experience.

They set Emma's bed up and got her IV bags hanging up. They also got her pulse ox connected as well.

"Alright, I think we are all set. The nurse that was with you downstairs is going to come up to continue to take care of you." Whale told Emma.

Emma nodded in understanding.

"She will be up in a little bit to check your vitals and make sure you are set. Then I want you to get some rest." Whale told Emma.

"We will make sure that she does." David spoke up.

"Good. I'll come in sometime tomorrow morning to check up on all three of you."

"Thanks, Whale." Snow said from her bed.

"No problem." Whale said before exiting the room.

"How are you feeling, sweetie? Are you hurting at all?" David asked as soon as Whale was gone and Snow looked at Emma waiting for a response.

"I'm fine."

"Oh no you don't. Tell us the truth." Snow said from her bed where she was holding her new baby girl.

Emma frowned. She didn't like it when her parents insisted that she tell them how she felt. She looked from her mom to her dad hoping that her Dad would tell her she didn't have to tell them, but the look he gave her told her that they needed to know the truth.

"I'm just sore." Emma said quietly.

David and Snow had a silent conversation, but let it go anyway. They knew she was not okay, but the nurse would come in and they could see if she was due for more pain meds.

"Do you want to meet your little sister?" David asked after a moment.

Emma bit her lip, but nodded. She still wasn't sure about this baby. She felt like she could very well be what replaces her in the family, but that wouldn't be the baby's fault.

David went over and picked up his youngest daughter from his wife's arms to bring her over to Emma. "Meet your sister, Grace Mya Lynn." David said as held her to show Emma.

Emma looked at her and couldn't help, but fall in love with her cute little face. Maybe it wouldn't be hard to love her little sister. Afterall, she didn't think she would be able to look at Neal, but now she couldn't imagine her life without him.

"Can I hold her?" Emma asked after a moment.

David frowned a little because Emma only had one good arm and she had two ribs on her left side broken. "I don't know, sweetie."

Emma frowned, feeling like he didn't trust her and that's why he didn't want her to hold the baby.

"David, just grab an extra pillow to put on top of Emma so it won't bother her ribs." Snow suggested, knowing what her husband was thinking.

"Alright, but are you sure that she won't be hurting?" David asked in concern.

"She'll be okay." Snow said with a smile.

Emma now understood and actually felt touched that her Dad was so concerned about her.

David held the baby in one arm and grabbed a pillow with the other.

"Alright, now you tell me if you are hurting right away, got it?" David said as he came over to her and put the pillow on top of her.

"Yes, Dad." Emma said as she rolled her eyes

David narrowed his eyes, but then carefully set the baby on the pillow. Emma wrapped her good arm around the baby and when David was satisfied that the baby was secure he let go.

"Are you hurting at all?" David asked as he studied Emma's face.

"No more than before." Emma lied. It did bother her some, but it was worth it.

David narrowed his eyes.

"David, she's fine." Snow said as she shook her head.

"Alright." David said with a sigh, but he was only letting her hold the baby for a little bit. He didn't want her to put any more strain on her body right now.

A few minutes later, Emma's nurse came in and David went over and picked up Grace from Emma to bring her back over to Snow.

Emma frowned, she liked holding her little sister even if it was putting a strain on her ribs and arm.

The nurse introduced herself to Emma's parents and then wrote on Emma's board. She took Emma's vital signs. David asked about Emma's pain meds and when she was able to have more. The nurse told him that she was due for another dose of Norco, a pain medication. The nurse got the medicine and gave it to Emma. Emma didn't want to take it, but she knew her parents would get her to anyway so she took it.

"Alright, kiddo. It is time for you to get some sleep. We will be here all night if you need us." David told Emma.

Emma was exhausted from the day and the medicine was kicking in pretty fast so she just nodded in agreement.

"Goodnight, Emma." Snow said from her bed.

"Night, Mom." Emma said with a shy smile and Snow smiled back.

David pulled her blankets up to cover her. "Are you warm enough?" David asked thinking she needed another blanket.

"It's actually a little cold." Emma said with a frown.

"I'll get you another blanket in a minute, sweetie." David said softly. "Close your eyes for now."

Emma closed her eyes and then opened them. "You aren't going to leave are you?" Emma asked with a scared look.

"No, I am not leaving." David reassured her.

"Ok."

"Goodnight, baby girl." David said before he kissed her forehead.

"Night, Daddy." Emma murmured back as she closed her eyes.

David smiled softly at her calling him Daddy. She had said it before, but it was rare so when ever she did call him that he cherished it.

After a moment, he went to go find some blankets for both his wife and daughter. One of the nurses gave him a couple heated blankets that he took back to the room.

He put one on Snow's bed and set the other two on the rocking chair that was in between the beds. He grabbed one and carefully laid it over Emma who opened her eyes when he did.

"Close your eyes, baby." David said before he kissed her cheek.

Emma did and fell asleep soon after that.

Emma slept for the next two hours without a problem. Snow and David slept on and off through the two hours. Baby Grace was waking them up every once in awhile wanting to eat.

2:07am

Baby Grace woke up her parents once again with her crying. They were both surprised, yet thankful that their other daughter, Emma, didn't wake up whenever she would cry.

David got up since Snow was on bedrest and went to Grace.

"Hey sweetheart, it's alright. Daddy's here." David whispered softly to his baby girl. Every time he looked at her he saw the similarities she had with Emma. He made sure to memorize Emma's face before putting her in the wardrobe since he knew he wouldn't see it again until she was grown up. He carefully picked up his young daughter and brought her over to his wife who already had her arms out to take her.

"How are you doing?" David asked his wife.

"I'm alright, just tired." Snow answered with a tired smile.

"Are you in any pain?" David asked with a concerned expression.

"A little, but I should be getting more medicine in another hour."

David nodded, but he didn't like any of his family members in pain.

"David, I'm fine, really."

David frowned. "You sound like my daughter…"

Snow smirked. "She'll be okay."

"I know, but I feel terrible that she had to go through all of that alone. If my phone had been on, I could have helped her and she wouldn't have been here alone for so long."

"David, I know that if you would have known about it, you would have been there. It is unfortunate that your phone was dead and I went into labor, but we can't change it. She will understand what happened and know that we care about her so much so that she will get annoyed with us."

David chuckled. "Probably. You know she is afraid that _he_ is going to come find her here. As far as I know, he is still on the loose so we will have to keep her close."

"I don't like the idea of a man like that running around. We better warn people about him." Snow said seriously.

"Yes, we should, but if I have anything to say about it he will be behind bars as soon as possible." David said with frustration at this man.

Snow nodded in agreement.

David sat down in the rocking chair as Snow nursed Grace. Since Emma was in the other bed, he was sleeping rather uncomfortably in the rocking chair that was in between the beds.

"How are you even sleeping in that?" Snow asked.

"Not very well, but it's okay." David said with a grimace.

Snow smiled sympathetically at him. She knew even if she suggested that he go home, he would never go. Not with her on bedrest needing his help and his daughter injured with the possibility of internal injuries that also needed his help. He wasn't leaving until it was time for them both to go home.

After another fifteen minutes, Snow handed the baby back to David and he rocked her for a few minutes before putting her in the hospital crib that she didn't like. She would rather be held then be in the plastic crib. But this time she didn't seem to notice. He smiled softly as he watched her sleep in her pink blanket that Granny had made for her with her name on a piece of white silk with the lettering pink.

He turned to go back to his chair and looked over to Emma to see that she was pretending to be asleep. David shook his head softly before walking over to her. He fixed her blanket and kissed her forehead before whispering, "go back to sleep, sweetheart," to her. He saw her smile and then relax. He knew it must be bothering her that they had another daughter now. It was hard on her when they had Neal, but now they would experience things they never experienced with Emma with this baby girl. It was only natural for her to wonder if this baby was going to replace her.

David sat back down in the rocking chair and tried to sleep once again.

2:57am

David jerked awake and wondered what woke him. He looked over to the crib to see that Baby Grace was sleeping peacefully and then he looked over to Snow to see she was still asleep. He then realized it had to be Emma.

Emma was tossing and turning as she slept. He immediately knew she was having a nightmare.

He went over to her and tried to keep still to protect her arm and ribs from any further injury or pain. "Emma." David called softly.

Emma's eyes opened quickly and looked frightened.

"You're okay, sweetie."

"He…he was here. He tried to get me…" Emma told him, slightly out of breath.

"You were dreaming, he isn't here." David reassured her as he held her face in his hands.

"What if he tries to come?" Emma asked with a frown.

"If he tries to come, I won't let him get to you and he will get a couple of punches to the face before I throw him in jail." David told her seriously.

Emma was still breathing heavily, but she nodded her head.

"Just relax, honey. I won't let anything happen to you." David told her as he gently hugged her.

Emma closed her eyes as she tried to relax as she leaned her head against his shoulder.

David pulled away after her breathing returned to normally. "Alright, try to get some sleep now."

"Can you stay?" Emma asked quietly.

"Emma, I'm not going anywhere. I'll be right here." David told her as he pointed to the rocking chair.

Emma frowned. "No, stay here." Emma said as she pointed to her bed. She was tired, drugged, and afraid. She didn't always have her Dad to stay with her when she was younger when she was injured or afraid. She couldn't run to her parents' room, she had to soothe her own fears and issues.

David knew that it must be hard for her to ask for him to stay so he didn't argue that she shouldn't share her bed. "Ok, sweetheart."

Emma smiled and scooted over in her bed. She hadn't expected him to say yes.

David carefully laid on the bed beside her. Once he was situated, Emma leaned her head against his chest and fell asleep listening to his steady heartbeat. "Goodnight, Emma." David whispered to her as she slept.

 **Hope you liked this chapter! :) As always, thanks for all the reviews! :)**


End file.
